You're the One That I Want
by rhodesXmorrisonXorton
Summary: John is in a rocky relationship with on-off girlfriend, Melina, but at the same time, he has harbored feelings for her fellow colleague and WWE Diva, the beautiful Katharyn Lincoln. Who will he choose: The Red Carpet Latina or the Sultry British Beauty?


****One-shot: You're the One (That I Want)****

* * *

><p><strong>Brief Summary: <em>John is in a rocky relationship with on-off girlfriend, Melina, but at the same time, he has harbored feelings for her fellow colleague and Diva, the beautiful Katharyn Lincoln. Who will he choose between the two lovely Divas competing for his affections: the Red Carpet Diva or the Sultry British Beauty?<em>**

***Author's Note: _I simply wrote this one-shot purely out of stress relief, so it wasn't as though I put much thought into it; I only wrote this in a day. __It's not meant to be part of 'Just Friends? Not for Long'__, even though Katharyn is the main focus on this one-shot and there are several references to the story itself. I hope you guys all enjoy this one-shot, and if you guys love it then thank my stress XD*_**

* * *

><p>"We need to leave the hotel by five so we can get to the party in time, Johnny. Hurry up and put on your shoes," barked Melina, brushing her straightened raven hair into a pulled-back ponytail and securing it with a hair tie made of braided fake hair and elastic. Her make-up had been done in a smoky fashion, her dark lashes curled and layered with black mascara, bronze shimmer coating her eyelids. She glanced back at her reflection in the mirror and smacked her glossy lips into a pout. Sitting by the dressing table in their hotel room, she winked at her reflection in the mirror, admiring the glamorous makeover she'd given herself.<p>

John, on the other hand, sighed as he fixed his belt, his dark indigo jeans in a relaxed fit. He quickly slipped on his button down, pin stripe dress shirt and secured the buttons in place. He skimmed through his signature medium length chocolate brown hair with a comb and then sprayed on a few puffs of his subtle cologne. The one his girlfriend had bought him was far too strong, so he diluted it by tossing out half of the bottle and mixing it with water.

He was surprised at Melina's insistence they head out early. The party wasn't scheduled to begin till seven, and even when he and Melina attended events together, she never cared if she was on time or not, often resulting in the two of them being nearly late. He absolutely hated it whenever Melina would drag him to parties, even ones that he wasn't expected to show up at, and especially when he was feeling stiff from his exhausting traveling schedule. All he wanted to do was to hang back in the hotel and update his Twitter, check his email, and Skype his parents back in Palos Verdes, but for weeks he hadn't had the time to do so because of his persistent girlfriend.

For years his relationship with Melina had been far from stable. He first met her at tryouts for the third season of _Tough Enough_, and he immediately hit it off with her, but a little over a year after when he discovered a text from Brian Kendrick speaking about 'what an amazing night [they] shared together', he began to doubt Melina's loyalty. He finally broke up with her when he found Dave Batista fast asleep on his side of the bed next to his naked girlfriend when he returned from the hospital back in 2007, but that wasn't the end of their tumultuous relationship.

He, being the nice gentleman and all, eventually forgave her two years later when they reunited at the Hall of Fame after party in a dance. He hoped their second chance of love would go by smoothly, but her unusual behavior that began spurred suspicions. At house shows she often disappeared without notification, and she frequently returned back to their hotel room long hours after he'd gone to bed. Whenever they were alone there was little conversation between them, and her attempts to get flirty with him didn't sound genuine to his ears at all. John believed she was most likely seeing Batista again, but he couldn't falsely accuse her of cheating on him and break up with her for the wrong reasons.

At this point, John believed his romance with Melina wasn't meant to be, and from her erratic behavior he could tell she wasn't in love with him at all. Many times he felt as though he were being used as a trophy boyfriend for her to carry around and show off to the world, and he was fed up with her. John could hardly wait for the day he would eventually break up with Melina. He hadn't signed up for this type of relationship in the first place.

His thoughts of frustration slowly wandered off to someone else. It was what he always did whenever he felt irritations over his lackluster relationship with Melina. Suddenly remembering the party was mandatory for all WWE personnel to attend, he wondered if _she_ was going to be there.

"C'mon, Johnny! Get your ass out of the bathroom and let's get moving! We can't be late!" Melina called from outside. John let out a huff and quickly tied his laces before reluctantly joining his girlfriend waiting in the room.

* * *

><p>It was a relief for John as he was finally able to get away from Melina, for she had gone to join her friends Jillian and the Bella twins—he thought they were snobby, stuck-up airheads anyway—on the other side of the room, sipping wine and chatting very loudly. He, on the other hand, decided to meet up with his good friends Randy Orton, Jason Reso, and Adam Copeland, while at the same time, surveying the ballroom for a particular face.<p>

"Hennigan, you keeping an eye on your girl?" asked Jason.

"No," John quickly responded, glancing back between Jason and the expanse of the ballroom.

"Then what are you looking around for?" Adam asked, eyeing him skeptically.

Before John could answer Adam, however, he noticed a group of Divas he recognized from Smackdown making their way through the entrance of the ballroom. His eyes moved over the group and they suddenly locked onto one of the Divas.

His heart leapt with excitement as his eyes pore over his target. She stood approximately 5'7'' with a perfectly proportioned hourglass figure, the simple yet classy figure-hugging blue and silver dress enhancing her curves in all the right places and showing off her long, toned legs. Her lovely features included twinkling blue eyes that complimented her radiant, rosy glow, and a smile that could light up all the cities in the world.

His heart melted and he couldn't help but smile. Katharyn Lincoln was incredibly gorgeous. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. Her youthful radiance and her sweet, innocent aura charmed him. From the day Teddy Long first introduced the two to each other, he'd instantly fallen for the stunning beauty. He watched her blue green orbs dart around the room and suddenly their eyes locked.

He was mesmerized by the way her irises suddenly flashed a sparkling light crystal blue when he looked into their fathomless depths. His smile grew wider as she waved to him cheerily from across the room and he felt his mind float up into the clouds.

"Oooh Hennigan, looks like you've got your eye on her," teased Randy, "that's Katharyn. She's a good friend of mine. Stunningly pretty, but also a very sweet girl."

"I know that, Orton, we already know each other," John answered him back, "we've known each other for some time, actually."

"I can tell from the way you're looking at her, you obviously like her," Jason pointed out.

"Shut up," snapped John, "don't let Melina hear that or she'll fire up on me."

"Why should you care about her?" scoffed Adam, "you're too good for that two-dollar whore anyway. Last week I heard from Cena, who heard from Matt Korklan, who told him that he found her and Nick Nemeth tongue-wrestling in the room that he was sharing with him."

"And just yesterday I heard her sweet-talking to her ex Batista on the phone," added Jason, "but seriously, man, you've got to get rid of her. She's a nightmare, I tell you. She's definitely not the most popular person backstage and she's been that way for years."

John frowned and sighed. He'd heard the alleged rumors that Melina was an unpleasant heat magnet backstage, for she did not get along well with the other Divas and was notoriously infamous for bedding several Superstars, most of them which have come and gone.

"I'd rather not talk about her, guys," insisted John, still staring at Katharyn, who was now greeting her fellow colleagues with a few friends by her side.

"I suppose you'd rather we talk about Katharyn?" suggested Adam, "that's not a problem. After all, she is the complete opposite of your current girlfriend."

Adam was entirely right about that. Melina's tanned skin and dark hair greatly contrasted Katharyn's fair, rosy complexion and golden brown locks. Melina was a heat magnet backstage, while Katharyn was known as the 'locker room darling'. While his girlfriend was temperamental and outspoken, the apple of his eye was soft, sweet and shy, traits that John found absolutely irresistible.

"That's supposed to be a good thing, if you ask me, John," said Randy, "everyone likes Katharyn because she's so sweet and innocent, but she's also got sharp instincts. She won't hopelessly fall for anyone trying to take advantage of her because she's aware her looks draw a lot of attention."

"I'm not trying to take advantage of her," John protested, "I just hope we can be more than just friends, if it weren't for you-know-who."

"Awww, that's sweet," said Jason, "come to think of it, you two would actually look pretty cute together. That storyline the creative team put you two together in is really working out for the both of you."

John smiled as he remembered the very day Teddy called him into his office to find the golden-haired beauty lounging casually by the swivel chair, checking for messages in her phone till he greeted her. She glanced up and her eyes suddenly lit up as she greeted him back, her soft British accent sending chills in every single nerve of his body. Oh, how he loved her accent. Unlike Melina, who was pitchy and loud, Katharyn's sweet British accent was music to his ears; soft-spoken and gentle. His excitement only grew when Teddy proposed a storyline between their onscreen characters, where he, as John Morrison, was to play the role of a Prince Charming to Katharyn, as the beautiful Katona, who was stuck in a loveless relationship with Jack Swagger. Although he wasn't a fan of corny love triangles, he was more than willing to step up to the game and accept the storyline, as long as he got to work with Katharyn.

"Why don't you go over and have a chat with her, Hennigan?" suggested Adam, glancing over his shoulder, "besides, this is the perfect opportunity—your sweetheart's gone over to the balcony by herself and that other woman you're stuck with is off chatting with none other than her on and off ex."

John peered behind Adam and rolled his eyes to find Melina and Dave Batista in what appeared to be a rather intimate conversation. Batista was propping up Melina's chin with one of her fingers, while she was tipsily giggling as she held a champagne glass.

He silently scoffed. John finally realized why Melina was so insistent in the two of them arriving early—she wanted to meet up with Batista before the party began. A part of him already knew she was up to something but he didn't have the heart to vocally point it out. He'd dealt with several of Melina's temper tantrums before and he wasn't willing to face them again.

At the same time, however, since Melina was busy flirting with Batista, he thought, _Why not take this opportunity to talk to Katharyn? My 'girlfriend' is 'busy' anyway._

Whenever Melina wasn't running off somewhere else, she always kept a close eye on him like a hawk, so often times it was difficult for him to meet up with Katharyn. In addition, Katharyn was one of the Divas Melina disliked—in particular, Melina _resented_ Katharyn. He hadn't the slightest idea why, but he silently suspected Melina was simply jealous of Katharyn. The Red Carpet Latina Diva was the complete opposite of The Lovely British Beauty, and in his eyes, the latter was the very embodiment of womanly perfection.

"Thanks for the idea," said John, saying goodbye to his friends before making a beeline towards the French doors that led to the expansive balcony.

As John silently crept up behind Katharyn, he couldn't help but fawn over her exquisiteness. Even from the back she was flawless, and the way the twin globes of her ass stuck out slightly made his mouth water. He felt his pants suddenly shrink three sizes smaller when his eyes traced over her feminine curves; if she could make him hard as a rock at this stage, he shivered knowing she'd most likely make his balls explode when he'd swoop her into his arms and take her to bed, where they would make love till the sun rose.

He walked up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back, greeting her, "Hey there."

Katharyn felt a large palm brush the small of her back and she turned her head, silently gasping when she realized it was none other than John. Her heart leapt; he was the only man she would allow touching her that way. "Hey John," she greeted back, smiling sweetly, her twinkling blue eyes meeting John's brown ones, causing her to shudder slightly.

She'd known John for a little over a year, and never before had she ever felt herself this close to any other man. They shared so much in common and there was always something to chat about with him. To her, he was one man she could joke with, chat with, share her feelings with, and hang out with all at the same time. However, there was a part of her who wished to share more than just jokes with him.

Whenever Katharyn locked eyes with John her heart would flutter and she'd blink thrice as fast as normal. He was, indeed, devilishly handsome, his medium length soft brown hair resting just around his clavicle, his chocolate brown eyes warmed her heart while his muscular physique carved from stone made her mouth water. She was well aware that he was taken, but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to marvel in his Adonis stature, that didn't mean she was allowed to wonder what life would be like if they were more than just friends.

She caught the faint scent of his cologne—exactly how she liked it—and she sighed. John's eyes darted to her heaving breasts as she did this.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, Kathie?" John asked, stepping next to her with his hand still on her back, "aren't you feeling cold?"

"Not at all," she replied, but John was not convinced when he felt goosebumps skate along her arm. He traced his hand up her arm and then to her shoulders, pulling her into a side embrace. Despite it being mid-November, Katharyn knew her chills hadn't come from the chilly weather.

They continued to converse as time flew by. Both individuals were not aware of how deep and intimate their conversation would eventually become.

"Why stay out here, though?" he asked nearly an hour later, not realizing how low and husky his voice had gotten, "aren't you going to join your friends in there?"

"I'm not huge on the parties Vince throws," Katharyn admitted, shrugging her shoulders, "a lot of times he invites so many people, and I get overwhelmed by how crowded it is, so I come out here to think."

"What are you thinking about tonight, love?" Katharyn shuddered as John purred the word 'love', his deep growl husky and seductive. She blushed, for she had rather inappropriate thoughts about John clouding her mind at the moment. When she saw him dressed up and groomed, she was instantly turned on, triggering naughty imaginations in her brain.

"I think I know exactly what you're thinking about, love," John whispered seductively in her ear. Katharyn shut her eyes as he placed a small kiss just below her earlobe. She didn't know what to do. Despite having several men pulling this act on her before, she didn't have the heart to stop John. She silently harbored feelings for him that weren't meant to be more than they should be.

John was instantly hooked onto Katharyn's scent of roses as he buried his face in her hair. He wished he could stop himself, but he wanted to take the opportunity to revel in her beauty and show her what he truly felt for her.

"John…" Katharyn managed to whisper as he nuzzled the side of her neck, "someone could see us…_she_ could…"

John knew exactly who Katharyn was talking about, but he didn't care. Hell to Melina for all he cared. He didn't want her, he wanted the very woman who was standing next to him, telling him to stop in fear they would be spotted together. He reluctantly pulled away from her neck and grinned naughtily at her.

"I know," he whispered back. He raised his palm to caress Katharyn's rosy cheek, "but Katharyn, I want you to know by the end of tonight, how much I want you, and how much I truly care about you…"

Katharyn was watching John hopefully, her dark eyelashes fluttering slightly while her crystal blue eyes twinkled underneath the moonlight. John slowly cupped her cheeks and nuzzled her before leaning in towards her lips…

***RIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!***

John swore loudly when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, tearing his eyes away from Katharyn and fumbling for his phone. He sighed in frustration when he read the caller ID and reluctantly answered the call.

"JOHN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" John had to hold the phone at least two feet away from his ear when his girlfriend Melina screeched at him, "YOU'RE NOT IN THE BALLROOM WHERE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WAITING FOR ME!"

John glanced over at Katharyn, who looked utterly startled. She was also trying to hide her laughter, for she could hear Melina's screaming despite the fact that his phone was not set on speaker mode. He melted at her adorable ministrations, momentarily forgetting his girlfriend was barking orders at him to meet up with her in the ballroom.

"I'll be there in five," he replied, hanging up quickly and not allowing Melina to scream at him any longer. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and then glanced back at Katharyn, who smiled at him weakly.

"I'm so sorry, love, I have to go. If I'm not back, then I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, letting his lips linger a couple of seconds before reluctantly parting away with his fingers still laced with Katharyn's. Even as he made his way back to the ballroom he would continuously glance back at the stunning beauty staring after him. John one day vowed to not only break off his relationship with Melina, but to confess his feelings to Katharyn and make her his one and only.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" sneered Melina, narrowing her eyes at John, who had just joined her by one of the tables.<p>

"Chatting with friends," I answered, helping myself to a glass of Diet Coke from a waiter passing around a tray of drinks, "and you're pissed about that because?"

"Because you don't tell me where you're going," she replied bluntly, gulping down what I suspected was her fourth glass of champagne.

"Oh, that's a bit rich of you to say that, Melina, because it's exactly the same way in my case," I argued, "I was about to remind you that while Vince and I were chatting, you just suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, and while I'm talking with the boys I found you and Dave Batista alone somewhere getting flirty with each other."

"Dave and I are friends," scoffed Melina. I noticed her voice was slightly pitchier than it usually was, indicating she was not telling the truth, "Just like how you and Katharyn are friends," added Melina, drawling Katharyn's name in a sarcastic manner and rolling her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I spat, "at least I don't have a no-strings-attached, sexually active relationship with Dave."

Melina dropped her jaw and she stood up, slamming her fist into the table, "You are unbelievable, Johnny!" she exclaimed, "how dare you accuse me of cheating on you with one of my friends? You know perfectly well that Dave and I no longer see each other that way and that I'm dating you, not him! And guess what, Johnny? If you think Dave and I shouldn't be friends, then why can't I have a problem with you and Katharyn being friends? Stop accusing me of sleeping with him because that's exactly the same as me accusing you of doing the same with Katharyn!"

"We'll talk about this later, Melina," I snapped, leaving her at the table to get away from her. At this point I was extremely frustrated and was in no mood to stay at the party any longer.

Just as I was about to make an exit, however, I noticed Katharyn leaning against one of the pillars and watching me worriedly. She slowly walked towards me and I nodded.

"Katharyn…" I began, but she silenced me.

"John, I heard your conversation with Melina, and as much as I hate to say it, I think she's right about being suspicious towards our friendship," Katharyn murmured softly, "lots of women can't bear to watch their boyfriends hanging out with their female friends, and I suppose she's one of those women. You said you wanted to show me how much you truly cared and felt about me. Just so you know, I feel the exact same way towards you, but at the same time I think it's best that we stay just friends and nothing more. I refuse to be the cause of your failing relationship with Melina because that's not what I want to be. I'll see you at work tomorrow, John."

John's heart crumbled as she returned him with a weak smile and departed to join her friends, but he knew exactly what Katharyn was talking about. He completely understood she didn't want to interfere in his already rocky relationship with Melina and she wanted to give him space. A small part of him lit up when he realized she had feelings for him as well, but the fact that he was already taken by another woman made her afraid to show them.

John wanted nothing more than to claim Katharyn as his, but first he needed to find a way to break up with Melina. He was fed up with the constant arguing that occurred between them, and no longer did he wish to wake up every morning fretting over Melina's faithfulness. He longed for a lover who would stay by his side no matter what the situation, a lover who would love him in return as much as he loved them, a lover who would stay loyal to their relationship, and a lover whom he could turn to for anything.

He had envisioned his perfect woman to possess all these traits, as well as a loving personality, a sweet yet beautiful smile, eyes of fathomless oceans and not to mention what every man wanted—a killer body with a flat stomach, toned arms, and curves in all the right places. Never before had her ever imagined he would meet a woman who matched everything on his checklist—Katharyn.

He longed to ask her to be his one and only, his true love, and his world. He craved to hold her in his arms and whisper words of love into her ear. He dreamed of the day he'd take her home and make love to her in his bed.

But he couldn't for two reasons—he was still with the dreaded Melina, while Katharyn was unwilling to begin what she called an 'affair' with him.

Deciding to stall time with his friends before returning back to his room, John joined back his friends, who were chatting in a group on the left end of the ballroom, his mind still fixated on the porcelain face of the British beauty.

* * *

><p>The hands of John's wristwatch read quarter after one by the time he stepped into the nearly empty lobby of the Hilton Garden Inn. The friendly yet sleepy staff greeted him as he passed the reception area to reach the elevators, where he would make his way up to his room and call it a night.<p>

After scanning his keycard and pushing the button to the 9th floor, John heard the humming of the elevator and he sighed, leaning against the wall and gripping the handlebars. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind of the relationship stress he'd been feeling as of late.

A part of him still had feelings for Melina, but right now, he wanted Katharyn Lincoln and he wanted her badly. He felt torn between the two women, even though he clearly had romantic feelings for the latter. Fed up with Melina's erratic, immature antics, he decided he was going to break up with her tonight, and then find Katharyn so he could change things between them.

The elevator dinged to signal his cue to alight the car on the ninth floor and John stepped off. It didn't take long before he stepped in front of Room 904, raising his eyebrows peculiarly when he swore he heard voices coming from inside. John initially believed he was hearing things—the stress must have messed up his senses—but he would soon prove himself wrong when he unlocked the door and swung it open, swearing loudly as the sight before him blinded his eyes.

Dave Batista was lying on his bed, his shirtless body half-covered by a blanket and his hands resting behind his head casually, with a satisfied smirk on his face until John cried out. There appeared to be something, or rather someone, hidden underneath the sheets and lying beneath him. John swore again when that person popped their head out from the blankets and glanced back at him with their jaw dropped…_Melina_.

"I knew it," John growled angrily, after a long, awkward silence. He wasted no time in gathering his belongings across the room and shoving them into his suitcase, while at the same time, Batista hurriedly got dressed while Melina was uttering protests of denial to John.

"No…John…this isn't what it looks like…"

John didn't want to know what Melina and Batista had been up to in his room. He was mortified to find her giving Batista head right in the very bed he'd slept in the previous night. He refused to even look at the two of them as he darted in and out of the bathroom, retrieving his items and packing up without returning a word to Melina. He was too angry to even look at her.

"Johnny…please…this is not supposed to be what it looks like…it's not what you think…"

All John wanted to do was to tell Melina to save her words and shove it. He wasn't going to deal with her unfaithful actions and irritating demeanor any longer. He wasn't going to live through this anymore. He wasn't going to let Melina tear his heart apart any further.

"No…Johnny…oh Dave, just get the hell out of here…John, don't leave me like this! I'm sorry!" cried Melina, scrambling after John, but the damage was already done. He'd had enough of her and he wasn't going to forgive her this time.

"Save it, Melina, I don't need to hear anymore of it," sneered John, shrugging her off as he grabbed his jacket from the closet and slung his carry-on across his shoulder.

"John! Where are you going?" begged Melina, desperately grabbing onto him, "please…don't tell me you're leaving me now…"

"I just did," spat John coldly, shoving her off of him, "and you know what, Melina? I've had enough of you and your crap. I'm not going to let you cheat on me and break my heart any longer. I've had enough and I say we're done, whether you like it or not."

John ignored Melina's wails and made a beeline for the front door, but before leaving the woman that left him scorned and betrayed, he sarcastically shared a few words of advice to her old flame watching the scene between the two former partners.

"I'd keep an eye out for her if I were you, Dave," John said lowly to Dave, "if she slips away, you might find yourself in the same situation I put myself in several times before."

He'd cleared the room of every single one of his belongings before departing the hotel to find the one person who would listen to his problems and provide him comfort and solace. He hopped into his rented convertible and drove off to The Marriott nearby.

* * *

><p>John approached the reception and corrected the counter staff that assumed he was trying to check in during the early morning hours.<p>

"I'm not checking in, sir. I'm John Hennigan and I was just looking for a guest staying in your premises. Do you have a Miss Katharyn Lincoln registered staying here for the night?" he inquired.

"Ah, Mr. Hennigan, Miss Lincoln is staying in Room 427," replied the hotel staff, "Fourth floor, seventh door to the left when you exit the elevators. Would you like us to notify her of your arrival?"

"No need to, thanks," insisted John, heading straight up to the room where his beloved was staying.

Meanwhile, the beautiful Katharyn was just getting ready to call it a day. She'd changed out of her dress and into a cream silk chemise and matching cheeky panty. Her hair had been let down from her half updo earlier that night and was now curling softly in loose ringlets. Checking her phone one last time for messages, she plugged it into her charger and then shut it off for the night.

She reflected on what she said to John earlier that night at the party and felt a pang of guilt. She really wished she hadn't told John they were better off as friends; now she had no chance of taking their friendship to the next level. But then again, it was best if she didn't interfere with his long-term relationship with Melina.

She refused to deny that her feelings towards John were more than just friendship. With every day that passed since their first meeting, she found herself falling more and more for him. Everything about John—his looks, his smile, his laugh, his personality—was what she fell in love with.

Katharyn sighed as she realized the huge mistake she'd made earlier that night, repelling John away from the idea of a possible romance between the two of them. She knew from his disappointed reaction towards her suggestion, the chances of them becoming more than just friends were little to none, unless fate decided to give them a chance.

She heard someone knocking on her door and she glanced up curiously. _Who would call this late?_ She wondered, peering through the peephole. Her heart jumped when she saw who was standing outside her door.

_John_.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought, as she opened up to find him standing casually by her front door, a gym bag slung across his shoulder and his travel suitcase in one hand. She was extremely surprised to find he'd brought all of his belongings with him, making her wonder what had happened earlier. _I wonder what happened between the hours of when I last saw him and now?_ Katharyn wondered.

John's heart skipped when Katharyn opened up to him. She was the very first person he wanted to tell about what had just happened in his former hotel room. And she was there for him, dressed in nothing but a soft cream colored silk robe that fell to her mid-thigh and was open, revealing what appeared to be a lace silk chemise and matching cheeky panty. Her golden brown hair was let down into loose curls and all the make-up had been washed off from her lovely porcelain features.

She gazed into his warm brown eyes and noticed not a single flicker. _Something must have happened_, she pondered.

"Did something happen?" Katharyn asked softly, after a brief, dead silence.

"As you can quite tell," John admitted, nodding slowly and biting his lip, "do you mind if I stay here for the night?"

Her heart leapt in excitement. This was the first time she would be sleeping in the same room as the man she loved for a long time.

"Of course, but please tell me what happened between you and Melina," she asked again, allowing him in. She offered to take his bag for him but he declined politely.

He took a seat on the side of her bed and she sat next to him, listening as he retold the dreadful scene of how he found Melina and Batista going at each other in his room when he returned back from the party alone. He recalled the feeling of his heart being ripped apart, the rage of betrayal he felt inside, the overwhelming emotions taking over his mind as he ended things with his long-term girlfriend.

He did not forget to inform Katharyn of the doubt he'd felt towards Melina for years, whether she'd been faithful or not, whether it was worth staying with her or not. He confessed that the moment he saw Melina and Batista together in his bed earlier that night, he swore he had enough of her promiscuous behavior and refused to speak to her ever again, refusing to listen to her cries of protests as he packed up his things and left her with her paramour.

Katharyn knew all along something like this would slip from John, especially since he'd endured years of Melina's cheating and skanking. But never would she imagine finding herself where she was at that very moment—sitting next to him in her room with the two of them all by themselves, listening to him pour out every single detail of his emotions as a result of Melina's constant backstabbing. She completely understood the position John had put himself in, and she wanted John to experience the true relationship of love he needed so much.

And she wanted to be the one to give him that romance that would last forever.

"So that's officially the end of the road between you and her?" This was the first time Katharyn had spoken since prompting him to share his issues. Her small palm rested on top of John's large hand throughout his whole confession

"And I'm never going to look back again," confirmed John, "Melina and I have been on and off for years, but after tonight, I'm not going to take her back anymore. I've dealt with enough of her and I don't want to share a life with someone who'll continuously sleep with other men behind my back."

"Then what kind of person do you want to share a life with?" Katharyn asked.

"Everything that Melina wasn't," he answered bluntly.

"Care to be a little more specific?" Katharyn asked hopefully. In her heart she silently prayed he would tell her how much he cared about her. It was because of Melina that her inquiries had been left unanswered at the party, just as John was about to show her how he truly felt for her.

"She has a heart of gold, her personality so sweet and charming, yet she's so young and innocent it makes my heart melt," began John, "her laugh is a melody that continues to soothe my ears, and whenever I hear her laugh it makes me smile even more than I already do when I look at her."

John hadn't realized he'd gotten into a trance when Katharyn asked him to describe his dream girl. "She may be young, but she's the brightest of the bunch; she may be sweet but she's also sharp. Thousands of men want her, but she'll only pick the one who'll treat her like an angel and not like a toy. At the same time, she's warm and fuzzy, and whenever I feel down I always turn to her first. Every day when we're together there's never a minute where there's nothing to talk about, nothing to laugh about, and nothing to gossip about. I feel as though I can talk to her about anything, something that's never happened with my ex."

He turned to Katharyn and scooted closer to her till she nearly sat on his lap. He gazed into her blue eyes deeply and continued his description.

"Every night in my dreams I dream of her and I together in love, and when I wake up the next morning I would wish we were more than just friends. When I finally broke up with my ex, the first thing I wanted to do was to claim her as my one and only and make her mine. She's been the love of my life since the day I first met her, and with each day that passed I fell more and more in love with her."

"Wh-wh-what does she look like?" Katharyn's voice trembled nervously as John interlaced his fingers through hers.

"She's incredibly beautiful, hell I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," answered John truthfully, his warm brown eyes of chocolate sparkling, "silken waves of golden brown hair, eyes of crystals that shine various shades of blue and green, and a smile so sweet and natural like herself. I forgot to mention that killer 5'7'' body—toned and muscled, but with curves in all the right places. Great set of girls and a _very_ nice ass."

Katharyn blushed furiously. She had just realized the girl John had described was her. Before she could reply, however, John raised their joined hands to her cheek, stroking her tender skin gently. She was speechless as she watched the emotion in John's eyes flicker into flames of love and lust. Trembling, she fluttered her eyes shut as she felt John's heat breathing on her face, his lips just inches away from hers…

Fireworks exploded in her head as John kissed her so skillfully yet so gently. The soft touch of his lips massaging against hers made her moan in pleasure. She felt John's hand cup her cheek while the other one linked with her hand released its grip and stroked her jaw, eventually coming to rest on the back of her neck. Katharyn kissed back; the feeling of their lips against each other drove ecstasy into her mind.

John groaned as Katharyn began to kiss back. He'd longed for the day he would feel her lips on his and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He'd waited for this moment to happen since their first meeting. He, too, felt the sparks erupting in his head as he felt her soft, pouty lips. He glided his tongue along her bottom lip and she willingly opened up to him, allowing him access and letting him explore her a little.

Katharyn couldn't describe the things John's tongue was capable of doing, coaxing hers, massaging hers, urging hers to join him in a timeless dance. Soon, she had her arms wrapped around his neck to allow him to explore her further. He tasted so sweet she was instantly addicted and wanted more.

John could tell from Katharyn deepening the kiss, that she was greatly enjoying the kiss and couldn't get enough of it. But in order to tell her those three words, he sadly needed to interrupt it. Katharyn's spirits fell slightly when John reluctantly parted his lips away from hers.

"Katharyn…" John's voice was low and husky as he cupped her cheeks and burned through her body with his enchanting, flaming eyes, "I've always wanted to tell you this…_I love you._"

Katharyn's heart instantly melted. She smiled as she struggled to control the tears escaping her eyes. John chuckled, knowing how much his heartfelt words impacted and kissed away her tears.

"John…I…I…" Katharyn was lost for words. She wanted to tell John the same three words in return, but she was so ecstatic at the newfound feeling of love she just couldn't form the words. But John only continued to send her head higher up in the clouds.

"Please Katharyn, will you be mine? Will you be my one and only girl?" whispered John, who couldn't stop smiling. She was the one that he wanted, the one he loved, and his life would be complete when she said yes to him.

This indeed had been perhaps the most eventful night of their lives. When Katharyn finally blurted "I love you" to her new boyfriend, the two embraced one more and eventually as the night went on, John had Katharyn with him in their bed, fulfilling every single one of their fantasies as they undressed each other and began making love together as a new couple.

To think that in one night, their close friendship would blossom into a beautiful romance that would last and was destined to last till the day they both died. John and Katharyn were both in bliss, for they had found their soul mates and their true loves in one single night. From that one night onwards, they were inseparable, and neither have looked back since.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-chapter note: <strong>_Oh, that was so beautiful…sniffle…er…I mean, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot purely written out of stress relief XD_


End file.
